There are cotton harvesters that have a pump drive for driving various pumps of the harvester. The pump drive has an input shaft and a seal that establishes a sealed connection with the input shaft. It is known that replacement of the seal is a labor intensive process. To replace the seal, the technician is required to pull the pump drive out of the harvester and split the pump drive. It takes about 40 hours to complete the seal replacement.